Mojado castigo
by amudoki
Summary: Es la tipica mañana de limpieza para el escuadron de exploracion. Eren se encuentra acalorado, cansado y...¿mojado? ¿Que tendra que ver todo esto con la proposicion de Rivaille de ayudarlo a limpiar? Riren / Pesimo titulo y resumen, pero denle un oportunidad


Hi hi! Estoy emocionada! Este es mi primer fanfic de SnK! Hasta ahora solo habia escrito fic's de KHR!

Bueno, este fic es un regalito para mi hermosisima beta, Airi-chan, por lo tanto puede que haya horrores ortograficos ya que lo auto-betee u.u

Espero que os guste ya que me esmere bastante, sorry si las personalidades no quedaron muy bien, pero como dije, soy nueva en lo que respecta a estos personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SnK pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mi necesidad de Yaoi entre estos dos!

**Advertencias:** Lemmon por un tubo e incoherencias mias xD

Sin mas, disfruten :D

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.****Mojado**** castigo****.-.-.-.-.-**

Era la típica mañana para el escuadrón de exploración. El sargento Rivaille había mandado a todo su escuadrón a luchar contra un terrible enemigo llamado "suciedad" al que él tanto detestaba. Cada integrante del escuadrón tenia asignado un trabajo: Petra se encargaba de la lavandería, Jean de los establos, Mikasa de la cocina, Armin de la biblioteca, Hanji...Hanji estaba encerrada en su labora-... digo habitación, etc. En definitiva, todos tenían una misión que cumplir (menos Hanji, el sargento se conformaba con que la mujer no estuviese estorbando u acosando a cierto titan castaño).

Eren se encontraba limpiado una de las habitaciones. Ese día había sido realmente caluroso y el estar se un lado para otro limpiando una habitación, no le había ayudado mucho.

El castaño se agacho y enjuagó el trapo sucio en una cubeta con agua. A continuación lo estrujo sacando todo el agua sobrante y se volvió a incorporar para seguir con su labor.

-Que calor.-No hablaba realmente con alguien y solo por que lo dijese en voz alta no se le iba a pasar, pero le salio inconscientemente. Se secó con la camiseta el sudor de la frente y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana para comenzar a limpiar los cristales.

El de ojos verdes-azulados seguía quejándose de la calor que hacia mientras limpiaba los cristales. De vez en cuando dejaba de limpiar para abanicarse con su mano o para enjuagar el trapo.

-Debería cambiar el agua.-Se dijo mientras miraba que el agua del barreño estaba totalmente turbia.

Salió de la habitación con el barreño en las manos recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a los baños más cercanos.

Allí, tiró el agua sucia y la cambio por limpia para así seguir con su trabajo. Se encontraba en la puerta del los baños dispuesto a volver y a seguir su trabajo cuando vio a alguien por el rabillo del ojo. Al final del pasillo, con su pañuelo cubriéndole la boca y la cabeza, y con una sabana entre sus manos, se encontraba la persona que llevaba semanas robándole el sueño.

El sargento Rivaille que acababa de terminar de limpiar una de las habitaciones iba rumbo a la lavandería para dejar la ropa de cama sucia. Eren, al verlo, reaccionó exageradamente y por vergüenza se escondió tras la puerta del los baños.

-"¡Ni que fuera una quinceañera enamorada!"-Se reprendió mentalmente por lo absurdo de su comportamiento.-"Bueno, es verdad que soy un quinceañero y que estoy enamorado de Heichou, ¡pero no soy una niña como para actuar de este modo!"-Por que si, no sabia cuando exactamente, pero se había enamorado de su sargento.

La verdad, y siendo sinceros, en un primer momento el castaño le tenía miedo del moreno (¿pero quién no lo tendría después de semejante golpiza que le dio?). Ese miedo pronto paso a ser curiosidad, que a su vez se convirtió en admiración haciendo que inconscientemente empezara a seguir los movimientos del otro y, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba metido hasta lo huesos en un amor no correspondido hacia el moreno.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta comprobando que el de menor estatura se había ido. Suspiró aliviado y salió de su improvisado escondite poniendo rumbo a la habitación para seguir con su trabajo.

Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el y volviendo a su trabajo de limpiar los cristales. Pasado un rato Eren se sentía que iba a morirse ahí mismo del calor y el hambre que tenía. Esa mañana apenas había desayunado ya que la noche anterior tuvo un sueño...¿Cómo decirlo? ¿"movidito"? Si, se le podría decir así.

Volviendo al tema, el de ojos verdes-azulados no pudo desayunar bien ya que gracias a ese sueño "movidito", en el que su querido Heichou era protagonista, (entendiéndose ya de que iba el sueño) no podía levantar la cabeza para ponerse a comer sin que todos los recuerdos de ese sueño le vinieran a la cabeza al ver la cara del moreno. Por eso mismo, y alegando tener dolor de estómago, se excuso del desayuno y fue a "refrescarse las ideas".

Puso su mano encima de sus ojos a modo de parasol para taparle el exceso de luz que le impedía ver correctamente. Miró al cielo notando que el sol ya se encontraba en su punto mas alto y suspiró por enésima vez ese día. Estaba por volver a su trabajo cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

-¡Eren!-Gritó un rubio de ojos azules desde el suelo.

-¡Armin!-Respondió este mientras se bajaba de la ventana y se ponía frente a esta para asomarse.-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó mirando a su amigo.

-Mikasa dice que la comida estará lista en media hora.-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Mikasa se encargaba hoy de la cocina? ¿No le tocaba a Christa?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Las dos están encargadas.-Le gritó desde abajo.-Bueno, me voy, en un rato nos vemos.-Dijo mientras sonreía y se despedía con un gesto de su mano.

Eren sonrió y vio como su amigo se alejaba. Unos segundos después quitó la vista de ese lugar y se echó un vistazo frente al espejo de la habitación.

-Estoy hecho un asco.-Se dijo mientras veía su reflejo todo sudado y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo.-Sera mejor que me adecente un poco antes de ir a comer o el Heichou me golpeará.-Y dicho esto, salio de la habitación y puso rumbo al sótano.

Una vez allí se sacó la camiseta sudada y se secó el torso, los brazos y la espalda con una toalla. A continuación se puso una camisa y salió de su "dormitorio" rumbo al comedor.

-.-.-.-. el comedor.-.-.-.-.-

Un moreno de ojos grises y baja estatura (para su desgracia) entró por la puerta del comedor encontrado que ya casi todos estaban en sus asientos, comiendo.

Como ya era habitual para el, pasó su mirada por todos los presentes y tomando notas mentales de todos los que no se encontraban allí, para después darles la paliz-...su castigo pertinente.

Se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó ignorando olímpicamente a la fanática de los titanes que no había dejado de hablarle desde que entró al comedor. Volvió a pasar su mirada por el comedor notando esta vez una mirada clavada en su persona. Buscó el remitente de esa mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes-azulados que lo miraban fijamente.

Eren al notar que el sargento lo miraba apartó la mirada rápidamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, volviendo a su conversación con Jean, que se había visto interrumpida con el repentino silencio provocado por la llegada del moreno. En verdad se sentía avergonzado, el sueño aun rondaba su cabeza y lo había recordado al verlo, lo que hizo que su sonrojo aumentase. Jean miró a castaño extrañado y se sonrojo también de solo ver la avergonzada expresión del menor.

Rivaille, que había estado mirando a el menor desde que sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió de una forma imperceptible al notar el leve rubor de el de ojos verdes-azulados al apartar la mirada pero después frunció notablemente el ceño al ver como el sonrojo de este aumentaba al hablar con el oji-marrón.

-"¿Cómo se atreve esa basura a hacer sonrojar a MI mocoso?"-Pensaba un enfadado sargento mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al castaño mayor.

Por que si, lo creáis o no, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se había enamorado y de nada ni nada menos que de la "esperanza de la humanidad" el joven titan, Eren. Y os preguntareis, ¿cómo pudo ocurrir eso? Pues es fácil, ocurrió cuando fue a verlo antes del juicio, la mirada determinada, valiente y poderosa que acompaño a la respuesta de la pregunta que le hizo lo cautivó totalmente logrando atrapar su atención.

Ese fue solo el principio, lo justo para que se interesara por el. A partir de ese momento siempre lo observaba, además tenía la excusa de "me ordenaron tenerte constantemente vigilado" por lo que tampoco le era muy difícil hacerlo. Gracias a eso se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era valiente, determinado, bastante inocente, muy responsable con sus deberes y respetuoso con sus superiores entre otras muchas cosas. Así fue como fue conociendo cada unas de las expresiones del menor que poco a poco iban cautivándolo cada vez más, hasta que un día, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado del "mocoso de mierda".

Rivaille estaba metido en sus pensamientos pero una voz muy conocida para el lo sacó abruptamente de ellos.

-¡Dije que no!-Gritó Eren poniéndose de golpe de pie.

-¡Y yo dije que si!-Le respondió Jean poniéndose también en pie.

-¡NO!-Gritó enfadado llamando la atención de los pocos rezagados que aun no habían notado la disputa.

-¡SI!-Le respondió también a gritos. El oji-marrón se fue de su sitio hasta ponerse detrás de el castaño y agarró su camisa levantándola mostrando todo el pecho del menor.-¿¡Qué no ves lo flacucho que estas!?-Preguntó aun a gritos.

Eren se sonrojo notablemente al notar expuesto su torso. Mikasa apretaba el tenedor en su mano hasta llegar a partirlo. Cogió el cuchillo y se disponía a matar a Jean cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe por todo el comedor. Todo el mundo giró su cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, encontrando a Rivaille con sus dos manos apoyadas en la mesa (el golpe fue provocado por las manos del Heichou al golpear la mesa para levantarse) y su mirada oculta por su flequillo. Cuando levantó la mirada le lanzó una mirada asesina de tal grado al castaño mayor que hizo que empalideciera y que casi se desmayara. A continuación le lanzó a el de ojos verdes-azulados una mirada que no supo determinar muy bien. Era de enfado, pero estaba mezclada con un sentimiento que no supo descifrar.

El moreno salió del comedor ante la mirada atónita de todos. Hanji, que entendía perfectamente lo que le ocurría al que se acababa de ir, decidió poner orden en el lugar.

-Todo el mundo a su lugar, quien haya terminado de comer que se vaya a seguir con sus tareas.-Dijo la sargento extrañamente seria, aun que la verdad es que por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa por el ataque de celos del ojigris.

Eren se quedó unos minutos parado en su sitio asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir e intentando descifrar el porque de esa mirada que el sargento le había dado.

-Eren.-Escuchó que lo llamaban. El castaño salió de sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza para encararse con la persona que lo llamaba.-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Preguntó Mikasa mirando a su hermano preocupada.

-...-Se le quedó mirando unos momentos pensando en que responderle.-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?-Quiso saber.

-Es que...Llevas un tiempo comportándote extraño.-Dijo.-Tu cara se pone frecuentemente roja, apenas comes y a veces tienes ojeras...¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo por los entrenamientos espartanos de el sargento Rivaille? Si es así, te juro que mataré a ese enano.-Su cara pasó de ser una preocupada a una enfadada con intenciones asesinas.

-Estoy bien, no es nada, te lo prometo.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una gotita estilo anime bajando por su sien.

-Pero...-Intentó replicar.

-Mikasa, dije que me encuentro bien.-Respondió serio cansado de la insistencia de la morena.

-Esta bien...-Bajo su cabeza algo triste.

Eren puso una mano los cabellos de la morena y los acarició suavemente. Esta al notar la caricia levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa del castaño.

-Me voy a seguir con mi trabajo.-Dijo mientras quitaba su mano de la cabeza ajena y ponia rumbo a la salida.

-¿Y la comida?-Preguntó nuevamente preocupada.

-No tengo hambre.-Y sin más, salió a toda prisa del comedor antes de que la asiática volviese a empezar con sus preguntas.

El castaño caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación que tenía que limpiar. Una vez en camino le volvió a venir a la cabeza la extraña mirada del Heichou antes de salir del comedor.

-"¿Por qué me miró de esa manera?"-Se preguntaba.-"¿Qué significaba exactamente esa mirada?"-En verdad esa mirada se había grabado en su cabeza. Sentía que si descifraba el significado de esa mirada sería capaz de comprender de algo muy importante. Pero la cosa era...¿De qué se enteraría si descifraba los sentimientos en esa mirada?

Un repentino choque lo sacó de su trance. Notó como su cuerpo se desequilibraba y empezaba a caer cuando un par de brazos de ceñían a su cintura impidiendo su caída.

-Grac...-Iba a agradecer el menor pero cuando abrió los ojos (los había cerrado por inercia al notar que caía) se quedó mudo y con el agradecimiento a medias.

Los ojos verdes-azulados chocaban con unos grises profundos. Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro perdiéndose en la mirada contraria. Eren sentía como ese par de ojos lo veía con deseo, pero eso no podía ser posible ¿verdad? Después de todo el Heichou no sentía nada por el, a parte del deber de protegerlo por la misión que le encomendaron. Al pensar en esto sintió un gran dolor en su pecho al darse cuenta de que su amor nunca sería correspondido.

Rivaille caminaba por el pasillo cuando notó como alguien chocaba contra él. Al ver que era el castaño y que estaba a punto de caer su cuerpo de movió por voluntad propia impidiendo la caída de este así quedado en una situación algo extraña en la que ambos se miraban fijamente.

El ojjigris se encontraba perdido en los profundos ojos color verde-azulado pudiendo ver a través de ellos con mucha facilidad. ¿Es que ese mocoso no tenía auto-defensa? Sus ojos eran tan cristalinos que hasta un infante sería capaz de leer sus emociones en ellos.

El mayor no pudo evitar ver al castaño con deseo al notar en la comprometida postura en la que se encontraban, y por lo visto este fue capaz de leer el deseo en sus ojos ya que se sonrojo notablemente, cosa que le encantó, pero no lo admitiría. El moreno seguía perdido en los ojos ajenos cuando notó como estos poco a poco se iban oscureciendo a causa de la tristeza. Eso lo desconcertó, ¿por qué estaba triste? ¿acaso lo odiaba? Seguramente si, después de todo no sería extraño por como lo trató durante el juicio. Pero no había tenido otra opción, era eso o dejar que lo diseccionasen y esa no era en ninguno de los casos una opción.

Ahora fue el momento de el sargento de preocuparse, no lo demostraba de forma facial, pero si que se podía notar en su mirada. Eren al ver esto levantó su mano y la llevó hasta la mejilla del sargento acariciándola levemente. Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo apartó rápidamente la mano como si se hubiese quemado. Fue en ese momento en el que notó la posición en la que se encontraban.

Rivaille le tenía agarrado por la cintura, sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente pegados y sus rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. El castaño se sonrojó e intentó soltarse, de forma disimulada, del agarre del moreno pero este lo notó y haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apretó el agarre en la cintura ajena empujándolo poco a poco hasta dejar al menor acorralado contra la pared.

El menor al encontrarse acorralado se quedó inmóvil sin saber que hacer, viendo como el mayor se acercaba hasta que pudo notar el cálido aliento de este en su cuello (la diferencia de altura).

-He...-Hei-Heichou...-Dijo entrecortado mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna por el aliento en su cuello.

El ojigris agarró el cuello de la camisa del castaño para obligarlo a bajar el rostro. Este se sonrojó al notar las intenciones del sargento pero no se opuso. Sus labios estaban separados por solo un par de milímetros, casi se podían saborear el uno al otro cuando de un momento a otro una estridente voz resonó por todo el pasillo.

-Rivaille~.-Gritó Hanji acercándose a el par de chicos.

-"Maldita loca, lo hizo a posta".-Pensó el moreno mientras se separaba del de ojos verdes-azulados dispuesto a ir a matar a la mujer a golpes por interrumpirlo.

La amante de los titanes retrocedió un par de pasos al ver el aura asesina del hombre de baja estatura. En un principio le había parecido gracioso interrumpir a la "pareja", pero por desgracia había olvidado que Rivaille era parte de esa "pareja". Hanji se dio la vuelta a toda prisa y empezó a correr volviendo por el lugar por el que había venido mientras era perseguido por el ojigris,

Eren se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba, apoyado en la pared y levemente agachado, pero su cara era de un total desconcierto y confusión.

-"¿¡Qué demonios estaba a punto de hacer!?"-Se preguntó cuando finalmente reaccionó.

Suspiró intentando olvidarse de lo que acababa de pesar, cosa que le iba a ser imposible, y puso nuevamente rumbo a la habitación.

-.-.-.-. más tarde.-.-.-.-.-

El castaño se encontraba barriendo el suelo de la habitación. Estaba empapado en sudor debido a que hacía un calor de mil demonios y llevaba unas cuantas horas de habitación en habitación, limpiándolas a fondo. Afortunadamente, esa era la última habitación que le quedaba, después iría a los baños y se tomaría una relajante ducha para sacarse el cansancio de encima.

Suspiró por millonésima vez (como mínimo) ese día. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo. No comprendía el porque de las acciones del sargento. Lo único que se le ocurría es que el mayor estaba buscando alguien con quien desquitarse y el había estado el el lugar preciso en el momento indicado, solo eso.

La opresión en su pecho se hizo mayor pero decidió ignorarla, total, no ganaría nada restregándose a si mismo que su amor no era correspondido. Recogió la basura acumulada por la escoba y dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared. Se dio la vuelta, agachándose para recoger un balde con agua sucia para ir a tirarla, no notando como alguien entró a la habitación y se quedó parado apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirándolo.

Eren se incorporó y se secó el sudor de la frente con su brazo mientras se daba la vuelta. Justo en ese momento se quedó paralizado al encontrarse al sargento apoyado contra la puerta mientras lo miraba fijamente. Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio. Uno incómodo por la mirada que le estaban dando y el otro analizando hasta el más mínimo movimiento del contrario.

-He-Heichou...¿O-Ocurre al-algo?-Preguntó rompiendo al fin el silencio y tartamudeando inevitablemente por el nerviosismo.

-...-El aludido no respondió, simplemente se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia el menor.-Al parecer ya has terminado con tu trabajo.-Dijo sin dejar de avanzar.

-S-Si.-Respondió mientras retrocedía el mismo número de pasos que el otro avanzaba.

En uno de esos pasos, el castaño tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo echándose en cima el balde con el agua.

-Mierda.-Maldijo por lo bajo totalmente empapado. Rivaille ignoró el mal lenguaje del otro ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupado comiéndose el cuerpo de este con los ojos.

La ropa del de ojos verdes-azulados había quedado totalmente empapada logrando que esta se le quedase pegada al cuerpo. La camisa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo y se le trasparentaba dejando ver el abdomen levemente marcado gracias a los entrenamientos y los pezones levemente repuntados por el agua fría. Los pantalones también se mojaron haciendo notar el redondo trasero de este.

El ojigris se quedó mirando fijamente ese delicioso trasero hasta que la voz del castaño lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Heichou?-Preguntó al ver que el moreno llevaba un buen rato en silencio.

-Al parecer no todo esta limpio aun.-Comentó de forma casual.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Eren sin comprender.

-Aun no has terminado de limpiar, pero por esta vez voy a ayudarte.-Y sin decir más agarró al menor del brazo sacándolo de la habitación hasta que llegó a la suya propia.

Una vez allí atravesaron la habitación hasta llegar al baño (privilegios que se tienen por ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad). Abrió el grifo de la ducha encendiendo el agua caliente y metiendo a el castaño bajo esta acorralándolo, nuevamente, contra la pared.

-¿Hei-...?-Su pregunta quedó inconclusa al notar un fuerte tirón en el cuello de su camisa obligándolo a agacharse.-"¿Deja vu?"-Prenso el de ojos verdes-azulados. Ciertamente, lo mismo había pasado en el pasillo pero ahora ya no había nadie que lo detuviese.

Juntó sus labios con los ajenos devorándolos pasión y fiereza. El sargento movía con rudeza sus labios sobre los del menor lamiéndolos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos. Por su parte Eren intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero el beso del moreno era tan absorbente que apenas podía encontrar un momento para respirar. Uno de los mordiscos del mayor fue más fuerte de lo normal logrando que el castaño abriese la boca para quejarse, lo que este aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena.

La lengua del ojigris entró en la boca del menor, explorándola y degustándola todo lo que quería. Pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Jugó con la lengua de Eren incitándola a que jugase con la suya cosa que logró ya que este rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor para así profundizar el beso. Las lenguas se entrelazaban y jugaban en un baile pecaminoso y placentero. Pocos minutos después se separaron por falta de aire.

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos. No hacían falta las palabras para saber lo que sentían.

-"Los ojos son el espejo del alma".-Recordó el mayor mientras miraba embelesado los cristalinos ojos de el castaño que transmitían todos sus sentimientos con solo una mirada.

Fue el menor el que esta vez tomó la iniciativa agarrando a Rivaille por la nuca y volviéndolo a acercar para besarlo nuevamente. Rápidamente el de menor estatura tomó el control del beso dejando al pobre chico sin aliento. Este, no contento con dejar sin respiración al menor, comenzó a bajar sus besos al cuello. El ojigris mordió con fuerza la clavícula izquierda del menor haciendo que este gimiera de dolor y a continuación chupó dejando una marca de beso que duraría al menos un par de semanas.

-Esto es prueba de que eres mio.-Dijo con una voz grave y sensual mientras besaba la marca recién hecha.

Eren suspiró por el beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared, dejando su cuello expuesto al otro. El mayor sonrió por la muestra de sumisión del castaño y gustoso accedió a la muda petición comenzando a descender nuevamente por el cuello dejando una hilera de besos y pequeños mordiscos que hacían al menor suspirar.

Esos suspiros eran el afrodisíaco perfecto para el moreno que, con una sonrisa sádica, empezó a morder más fuerte dejando marcas a su paso logrando que esta vez el castaño gimiera levemente. Una vez habiendo dejando el cuello y la parte superior de los hombros del castaño llenas de marcas rojizas descendió hasta los pezones y comenzó a lamer uno de ellos mientras pellizcaba el otro (habiendo previamente desabrochado la camisa).

-Ngh...N-No...Mng.-Intentaba decir mientras apretaba los hombros del moreno.

-No ¿qué? ¿Qué no pare o qué siga?-Preguntó con su típico rostro serio pero un claro matiz de burla en la voz.

-N-No...AH.-Intentó hablar pero no pudo evitar gemir al notar la mano del sargento apretando su miembro sobre el pantalón mojado.

-No te he escuchado soldado.-Volvió a decir aun esperando por una respuesta.

-He...ah...Heich-...Ngh...He-Heichou...-Respondió suplicante como pidiéndole que no le hiciese responder a esa pregunta (a todo esto Rivaille seguía frotando el miembro del menor sobre el pantalón).

-Eren, si no me lo dices claramente no sabré.-Respondió haciéndose como el que no entendía.

-¿P-Por qué...Mnn...e-es tan ma...-ah...lo?-Preguntó con los ojos llorosos por el placer y la vergüenza.

-Por que este es tu castigo por dejarte tocar por otro a parte de mi.-Le respondió serio y con un aura totalmente atemorizante mientras recordaba la escena de comedor.

El castaño gimió bajito por el placer que le estaban proporcionando a su miembro y el miedo por el aura oscura que emitía el enfadado sargento. Este se llevó las manos al cuello y desató el pañuelo que siempre llevaba. A continuación le dio la vuelta a el menor y le llevó las manos a la espalda para atárselas con el pañuelo.

Todo esto pasó tan rápido que el pobre chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba, totalmente empapado por el agua de la ducha, con las manos atadas a la espalda, la camisa y los pantalones desabrochados y de rodillas en el suelo. Rivaille había cambiado posiciones quedando el apoyado en la pared y el de ojos verdes-azulados de rodillas frente a su miembro.

-Creo que ya es momento de que empecemos con el verdadero castigo.-Se dijo más para si mismo que para el otro.

Eren se quedó expectante mirando cada uno de los movimientos del mayor. Este llevó las manos hasta su pantalón haciendo notar por primera vez al menor el enorme bulto en ellos. Los desabrochó y sacó su intimidad quedando justo en frente del castaño.

-Lámelo.-Ordeno.

El castaño se quedó mirando esa anatomía del sargento por unos minutos. Este podía ser pequeño, pero los diez centímetros que le faltaban para ser igual de alto que el castaño, los tenía entre las piernas. El menor se quedó mirando esa "cosa" ENORME y tragó en seco. El moreno impacientándose por la indecisión del otro, lo agarró por la cabeza empujándolo hasta que su miembro quedó contra la mejilla ajena.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rivaille para tragar saliva. La imagen del castaño con los ojos lloroso, totalmente mojado, sonrojado y con su miembro presionando la mejilla de este, lo estaba volviendo loco al punto de querer metérsela en ese instante. Pero aun conservaba algo de auto-control y lo que quería era castigar a Eren, no torturarlo, por lo que utilizó ese auto-control para no hacerlo.

El joven titan respiró profundamente reuniendo valor, y a continuación separó su cara de la intimidad del moreno para poder depositar un suave y corto beso en la punta de este. Al ver como el ojigris se tensaba reunió el valor que le faltaba para poder empezar a lamer de forma pausada la punta del miembro. Una vez con confianza recorría toda la extremidad con su lengua y se metía toda la punta en la boca.

El sargento sentía el cálido y húmedo músculo acariciar toda su extensión humedeciendo todo a su paso. Reprimió un jadeo cuando notó como la cálida boca del menor se cerraba al rededor de la punta de u miembro y sorbía suavemente. ¿Donde carajos había aprendido el mocoso a hacer semejante felación?

-Eren...¿Alguna vez...habías hecho...esto antes?-Preguntó algo entrecortado y con voz ronca por la excitación.

-¿Mhn? No...-Dijo algo decaído pensando que a lo mejor no le estaba gustando al sargento.-¿Por qué? Si es que se puede preguntar.-Añadió rápidamente por la mirada que le había lanzado el mayor.

-Por nada, tu sigue.-Ordenó mientras le agarraba la cabeza al castaño y metía su miembro en la boca de este. La verdad, y aun que no lo admitiese ni aunque tuviese que pasarse un año entero encadenado a la loca de Hanji, le alegraba ser el primero del de ojos verdes-azulados.

El menor comenzó a mover su cabeza sacando metiendo el miembro de su boca. El moreno, no contento con el ritmo, agarró la cabeza de este marcando el mismo el ritmo mientras que el otro a duras penas conseguía coordinar las embestidas en su garganta con su respiración. Eren notó como el de menor estatura se estremecía y a continuación tiraba de su cabello sacando el miembro de su boca.

Rivaille se corrió, finalmente, en la boca y parte de la cara del menor. Este a su vez estaba un poco trastocado, no entendía bien lo que acababa de ocurrir así que simplemente tragó el líquido de su boca relamiéndose después los labios. El mayor vio todas las expresiones que pasaron por la cara de este en menor de un minuto y después asintió complacido al ver como se tragaba su semilla

El ojigris se agachó, quedado a la misma altura que el menor plantándole un beso roba-alientos que dejó al pobre chico en el séptimo cielo.

-Es hora de la recompensa por tu gran trabajo.-Le dijo al oído sacando al joven titan de su ensoñación.

-Re-Recompensa.-Preguntó entre tartamudeos al notar el aliento contra su oído cuello.

El mayor asintió y le desató las manos al otro, solo para volver a atárselas por delante, haciéndole inclinarse hacia delante hasta que sus manos quedaron apoyadas contra la pared. Agarró el borde del pantalón y lo bajó junto con el bóxer hasta las rodillas, dándole al moreno una vista perfecta del apetitoso trasero del menor.

El sargento se relamió los labios volvió a mirar al muchacho. En verdad ese mocoso sabía como excitarlo. Acercó tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor, provocando con esta acción que sus cuerpos se juntaran y presionase su renacida erección contra el trasero de Eren. Este, entre que no entendía que quería el sargento con los dedos y la erección presionándose contra su retaguardia, estaba en Babia.

-Eren.-Llamó el ojigris.-Lámelos.-Ordenó nuevamente notando que el menor no tenía ni la más remota idea de que quería el otro al enseñarle sus dedos.

El castaño acató las órdenes del sargento aun cuando no sabía que quería lograr este al lamerlo. Metió uno de los dedos en la boca jugando con el con su lengua hasta tenerlo totalmente húmedo. A continuación repitió la acción con los dos restantes hasta que finalmente se encontraban los tres totalmente húmedos.

-Con eso basta.-Dijo el mayor retirando los dedos de la boca ajena.

-Heichou para que son...-Pero la joven esperanza de la humanidad no pudo continuar hablando ya que de repente notó como algo delgado y alargado invadía su recto.-Hyaaa.-Exclamó cuando uno de los dedos del moreno invadían su interior.

-Relájate o después te dolerá.-Comentó concentrado en mover el dedo de forma circular para dilatarlo.

El de ojos verdes-azulados respiró profundo intentando relajar su cuerpo pero la extraña sensación de algo moviéndose en su interior le dificultaba el trabajo. Cuando ya se sentía lo suficientemente acostumbrado a esa sensación empezó a jadear de forma leve pero en seguida sintió una punzada de dolor recorrerle toda la columna. Inconscientemente apretó su entrada apretando los dos dedos que había en su interior.

-Mocoso, te dije que te relajaras.-Habló el moreno molestó al notar sus dedos apretados por el estrecho agujero.

-E-Eso intento pe-pero...Jaah.-Jadeó cuando ambos dedos empezaron a moverse, separándolos en un movimiento de tijeras.-Nhg...He-Heichou.-Jadeó pesadamente.

Este simplemente ignoró al castaño y siguió con su trabajo alternando esta vez, el movimiento de tijeras, con movimientos circulares y simulaciones de embestidas. En algún momento de este proceso el menor empezó a gemir disfrutando se la sensación de los dedos en su interior. Tanto así, que cuando llegó el momento de introducir el tercero, apenas lo notó.

-Con esto será suficiente.-Se dijo más para si mismo a la vez que sacaba los dedos de la dilatada entrada.

-Mng.-Gimió el joven titan en protesta al notarse vacío.

Rivaille ignoró la protesta del menor y acercó su erección hasta la entada del menor. Primero empezó a frotase logrando que el otro se desesperase y a continuación empezó a penetrarlo lentamente. El castaño apretó los ojos con fuerza y arañaba la pared como intentando aferrarse a , eso dolía como mil demonios. Sentía como el enorme miembro de el sargento se abría paso en su interior, como si le desgarrase a su paso. Aun que sabía que si no lo hubiese preparado previamente hubiera sido mil veces peor.

Las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos por el dolor se mezclaban con el agua de la regadera y caían al suelo de la ducha. Eren apoyó su frente contra la pared como si esta fuese capaz de darle estabilidad y aliviar su dolor. Respiraba pesadamente, el otro ya estaba completamente dentro y se había quedado quieto esperando por la reacción del menor que se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior para no gritar.

-Relajate.-Dijo el sargento nuevamente. Esto le crispo los nervios al menor.

-Relajate, relajate, relajate. Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil.-Su voz salió débil ya que que le costaba respirar coordinadamente pero en esta se notaba un claro tono de molestia.

El ojigris se quedó en silencio, no es que el comentario no le hubiese molestado, pero comprendía que en parte era su culpa que el castaño lo estuviese pasando así.

-"Ya tendré tiempo para castigarlo por contestarle a un superior".-Pensó mientras sus ojos brillaban con anticipación. Para su mala suerte el menor no lo notó ya que aun se encontraba mirando hacia la pared.

El moreno se inclinó y comenzó a dar leves besos y mordidas en los hombros del otro para que se relajase. Al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando escucho que la respiración de este era algo más calmada, comenzó a mover su cadera en un lento va y ven.

-Mnn.-Suspiró el castaño. Aun dolía un poco pero este iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Rivaille al notar como el menor empezaba a suspirar y gemir, llevó una de sus manos hasta la cadera de este, afianzando el agarre. Comenzó a dar embestidas más fuertes y profundas que hacían que la escala de gemidos del menor aumentara. Apoyó su otra mano contra la pared, justo al lado de la cabeza del joven titan, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen totalmente pegados el uno al otro.

-Ngh...ah...Heichou.-Gimió el de ojos verdes-azulados empujando su cadera contra la del que lo embestía, pera lograr que fuese más profundo.

-Eren.-Susurró sensual y con voz ronca en el oído del menor.

Las estocadas eran veloces y profundas. Poco a poco se volvían más feroces debido a el inmenso placer en el que se habían sumergido. Dándose "duro contra el muro" sería la frase que mejor describiese la situación. El sargento salió de el castaño haciéndolo gimotear en protesta, pero esto le duró poco ya que el mayor le dio la vuelta al otro y volvió a entrar con una fuerte embestida.

-AHH.-Gritó el adolescente al notar que le fuerte embestida le dio en un punto que le hizo delirar de placer.

-"Ahí está".-Pensó el ojigris.

Agarró ambas piernas del menor y las puso en sus hombros. A continuación puso ambas manos en cada una de las nalgas del otro y se puso de pie. Estrelló al castaño contra la pared haciendo que este gimiera nuevamente de dolor por el golpe en la espalda y por el placer que le daba cada vez que una embestida daba en su próstata.

Las estocadas eran feroces y rápidas. Eren gemía desinhibido por el placer desechando todo pensamiento de su mente. Ambos cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados y húmedos por el agua, se frotaban entre ellos en un desenfrenada danza erótica que los hacía enloquecer y sacar sus más bajos instintos.

Rivaille llevó una de sus manos al miembro de el castaño y lo empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las frenéticas embestidas. El menor ya no sabía ni donde estaba, ni que hacía allí, ni por que estaban haciendo eso. Lo único que le importaba era ese sexy moreno que le estaba dando el mayor placer que había sentido en sus quince años de vida.

Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello ajeno entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello azabache. Sus manos seguían atadas, pero eso no le importó. Tiró del otro y lo acercó para juntar sus labios en un beso fogoso, tomando la iniciativa e introduciendo su lengua en la boca del sargento. Este sonrió satisfecho en el beso y le siguió el juego al menor entrelazando su lengua con la del menor.

El beso seguía, al igual que las embestidas, solo que los movimientos se hacían cada vez más raquíticos al notar como llegaban a su límite.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Gritó Eren cortando el beso mientras se corría entre ambos cuerpos.

-Nhg.-Gruñó el mayor tras dar un par más de embestidas, corriéndose en el interior del menor.

El joven titan sentía como algo caliente llenaba su interior. Suspiró cansado y agitado, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared aun sintiendo los efectos del post-orgasmo y cerró los ojos sintiendo el agua caliente recorriendo su rostro. El mayor lo miró mientras a su vez también intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Transcurridos un par de minutos finalmente habían regularizado su respiración.

-Eren.-Llamó.

-¿Mnn?-Preguntó aun un poco aturdido por todo lo sucedido.

-Vamos al la habitación.-Dijo repentinamente.

-¿Eh?-Interrogó volviendo a la realidad.

-Aun no te di tu castigo por responderle a un superior.-Respondió con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿¡Eeeh!?-Exclamó asustado por la sonrisa.

Rivaille sin decir nada más salió del baño con Eren en brazos y su miembro en el interior ajeno.

-"Al fin eres mio".-Pensaba el moreno mientras se posicionaba sobre el castaño para empezar con el "castigo".

-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-

Varias horas después, bien entrada la noche. Se encontraba Eren echado boca abajo en la cama, con una sábana que lo tapaba de cintura para abajo. A su lado, de pie, se encontraba el sargento vestido únicamente con los pantalones y la camisa abierta.

Ambos estaban en silencio. Uno por que no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar y el otro por que andaba metido en su pensamientos. Llevaban ya un buen rato en silencio cuando finalmente el moreno lo rompió.

-Eren.-Llamó el mayor.

-¿Si?-Respondió mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar al moreno, ya que hasta ese momento se encontraba mirando la pared.

-¿De que hablabas hoy con Kirschtein durante el almuerzo?-Preguntó mientras lo miraba inexpresivo.

-¿Con Jean?-Se quedó unos momentos en silencio intentando recordar que había hecho y hablado durante la hora del almuerzo. El castaño se sonrojo al entender a que se estaba refiriendo el ojigris.-E-Etto...De...¡De na-nada en particular!-Respondió claramente nervioso. Se notaba a leguas que mentia.

El moreno se molesto. Como puedes llamar "nada" a ponerse a discutir a gritos en medio del comedor y que después te suban la camisa delante de todos los presentes.

-Eren Jeager.-Pronunció con voz tétrica.-Por guardar información a un superior, debo castigarte.-Y sin decir más volvió a por el...no se cual round, ya llevaban muchos.

Y es que a el menor le era imposible contarle, que Jean había descubierto que a él le gustaba el moreno, por que un día mientras hablaba de eso con Armin los escucho. Y a causa de eso él y Jean habían tenido una discusión durante el almuerzo en la que el de ojos castaños alegaba que con lo flacucho que estaba, si se disfrazaba de mujer para confesarse al sargento, no le reconocería.

Después de todo, sería más probable que el moreno le reconociera y le diese una paliza...¿O quizás no?

Quien sabe, a lo mejor podría ser _castigado_.

FIN

* * *

Hola...-Jadea cansada- Dios, nueve paginas y media de one-shot! Creo que me pase =.=U

Y lo peor de todo e que no me gusta como quedo el final! Fue desastroso, pero mi cabeza ya no daba para mas...

Yuki: Estoy contigo, tampoco me gusta el final

Como no vas a estar conmigo si eres mi conciencia? La verdad, seria extraño ._.u

Yuki:...Bueno, espero que te gustase Airi-chan! Y tambien a toda la hermosa gente que se paso a leer el fic de esta cabeza hueca.

OYE! A quien llamas cabeza hueca!?

Yuki: Obviamente, a ti...

Te voy a...

Yuki: -la ignora- Bueno, esperamos vuestro hermosisimos reviews (si es que esta cosa merece un review) Matta nee :D


End file.
